Yvonne Parker
'''Yvonne "Vee" Parker '''is an inmate at Litchfield Federal Prison and who made her debut in Season 2. She is the main antagonist of this season. Background Vee is originally shown to be a motherly figure to Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson. When Taystee was young she would attempt to advertise herself for adoption. Vee gives the young girl the nickname of "Taystee girl" and says that one day she will take her in. Vee is what Taystee calls a "connect" which translates into "drug dealer". She makes children carry and sell drugs then report back with the money. A young man named RJ sells for Vee, and is later killed for starting his own business. Taystee considered RJ to be a brother. She appears to be unaware that he was killed by a cop that was paid by Vee to stop competitive sales on her turf, but later says something to Vee that implies she figured it out. Personality Vee is a psychopath. She is shown to be extremely manipulative, demonstrating an ability to look deep into a person's character and immediately figure out what they'll do or won't do for the right price. She is a returning prisoner to Litchfield, and immediately upon arrival, attempts to coo Crazy Eyes into trusting her. She tries to separate Taystee from her best friend Poussey, and quickly becomes the leader of their group, until they rat her out. She is what Rosa would say "A very rude woman." She escaped Litchfield but then while she was trying to hitch hike, Rosa hit her with the Litchfield van. The episode ended with her bleeding leaving in suspicion if she is alive or not. Physical Appearance Vee Parker is a tall, middle aged black woman with wild, long curly hair. She has a small gap between her two front teeth. Relationships Friends *Crazy Eyes (questionable) Enemies *Red *Poussey * Gloria * Taystee * Black Cindy * Watson Life at Litchfield Vee has been incarcerated at Litchfield multiple times. She was shown to have entered Litchfield at the same time as Red, and she was the person who first gave Red the idea to use the vendor "Neptune Produce" to Red's advantage. Red tells Vee about her new business, so Vee sends her girls to threaten Red into selling her business to her. Red refuses and she is attacked by Vee and her friends. Vee attempts to take the Greenhouse from Red. After being dismissed from the kitchen, Red found another way to smuggle in contraband. Vee wants control over the imports and when a war starts, Red and Vee fight. At first, they come to a truce. However, Vee is untrue in her words, and attacks Red from behind with a lock in a sock (slock). Vee loses all of her family, except Crazy Eyes, who is tricked into thinking she attacked Red in a blackout state and Vee getting suspended. The other girls rat on Vee for the attack, but before they can arrest her, she sneaks out the hole Red uses to transport goods. She is seen in the woods, running, and comes to the road, just as Rosa is making her escape. Thinking back to when Vee made Rosa get up out of her seat when eating, Rosa veers off the road and hits Vee with the prison van with a drive-by." Always so rude, that one!", she says as she laughs and drives away. It is currently unknown if Vee survived being hit. Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 2 Characters